Deja Vu
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Ichigo trying to pry everything that happened from Matsumoto and Gin. Hitsugaya burying himself in books ever since her disappearance. What happen when Ichigo let him see Yuki and when she woke up, she doesn't remember anything HitsuOC ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A sequel of Ghostly Crush!**

**I only own Yuki here~**

_**

* * *

Déjà vu**_

_**Bleach AU Story**_

It has been a whole month since the day Yuki disappeared from Hitsugaya's life and Hitsugaya's life turned back normal. Almost. His family was getting worried since Hitsugaya seemed to distance himself from them and bury himself in his studies, especially Japanese Literature.

Ichigo had come by, since he was a good friend and junior of Matsumoto and Gin's to check at Hitsugaya since his score in Japanese Literature seemed to boost so quickly that it worries him, he knows that Hitsugaya **hates** it and wanted to know if something had happen when he was sick. Matsumoto and Gin had almost told him what happened but keep it to themselves, since Hitsugaya had once mentioned that Yuki is actually Ichigo's youngest cousin who had gone into coma.

One day, Ichigo had once again visited them, he's getting really worried about Hitsugaya since it's Hitsugaya had called him formally by 'sensei' ever since he had healed a month ago and it worries him, he had told Hitsugaya to not be so formal with him and he'd listen to him talk when he saw the loneliness in Hitsugaya's eyes and ever since then Hitsugaya had literally been Ichigo's younger brother/friend.

"Okay, now tell me. I know all of you are hiding something from me." Ichigo said on the sofa as he eyed Matsumoto, Gin and Momo. Hitsugaya had locked himself in his room to study again and it really worries Ichigo.

"Umm… Well… Ichigo, you see…" Matsumoto stuttered as Ichigo raised his eyebrow suspiciously at her.

"Do you really want to know, Ichigo?" Gin asked as he laughed awkwardly. Ichigo then lifted his hand up for Matsumoto and Gin to stop talking.

"If you don't want me to know, then let me at least get an answer for this."

"W-What do you want to know?" Ichigo then looked at the stairs and back at Matsumoto.

"Can Toushiro… see ghosts?" Momo yelped making Ichigo looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Can he?" Matsumoto then gripped Gin's hand tightly, trying to think of something.

"W-What are you talking about, Ichigo? Do you still believe in ghosts?"

"No… not ghosts… wandering souls." This made Momo stiffen and Ichigo's eyes narrowed more.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"W-Why would you think that, Ichigo…?" Gin asked.

"You two people already know how I could see souls wandering around, it might be years since I tell you think but let me tell you, I haven't lost it." Matsumoto and Gin then because quiet as Momo started fidgeting.

"Y-You can see souls, sensei…?"

"I can, Momo, I can. It runs in my family, you see… and one day I had accidentally saw Hitsugaya… talking to my cousin." Momo gasped when she heard Ichigo said that.

"Ever since then, I watch how he would always go towards the park and sleep under the big tree… that place was my youngest cousin's favourite place to play when we were younger… until she landed herself in that accident…" Then they all heard a door opening and saw Hitsugaya walking down the stairs with his Japanese Literature book. He sat down next to Momo on the sofa and placed his book on the table.

"You saw her, didn't you, Toushiro?" Ichigo saw Hitsugaya flinched and sighed.

"I knew it… but I'm worried… the mother tree, as we, I mean me and my youngest cousin called it… was sick once and I want to know why ever since it had gotten better I didn't see my cousin with you anymore." Ichigo said. Momo looked towards Hitsugaya and he nodded, signalling her to talk instead of him.

"Well… sensei, when Shiro-chan was sick, I went to the tree. I thought your cousin was the spirit of the tree, I noticed that Shiro-chan seemed to open up more ever since he visits the tree regularly and asked her to drop by to check on Shiro-chan since he didn't get better…"

"And then…?"

"She visited him and the next day Shiro-chan woke up with a shout, his fever's gone and he's back healthy, but we were worried since Shiro-chan seemed to have a nightmare. He noticed the leaf I got from the tree, I said it was from her so that she could found him and then he told us everything about her… about Yuki-chan…"

"She didn't change… thank goodness…" Ichigo said as his fist trembled. Matsumoto and Gin placed their hand on Ichigo's shoulder as the younger let out a hoarse voice.

"Yuki… she never left anyone who needed help… she would always help them, even if she's getting herself into trouble… Yuki…" Suddenly Hitsugaya started to talk.

"But then… the tree, it started to lost half of its leaves… Yuki then showed herself to all of us and told us she had to leave since… since her bond with this world had been released… I had said it to her that when the wandering souls feel satisfied over something that they hadn't manage to finish… would go to heaven…"

"_**The tree, this tree is what's been helping me stay. But now this tree needed to rest, if I keep staying any longer, the tree's going to die and I can't have that. That's why… that's why I said goodbye to you, Hitsugaya-kun."**_

"_**Because thanks to you I learn new things that I never really had the chance to. And I think the only way to go to 'heaven' is to feel satisfied. Since now I'm satisfied with what I've learned here, I think I'm ready to leave."**_

"When I met her, she didn't remember anything about her past or how she became a wandering soul for years… but when she was about to disappear… she told me to apologize to you for her… She had remembered her past life on her last time…"

"She knew… she knew how I can see souls and how guilty I am for her coma… she knew I would blame myself and tell her to hate me if I saw her…" Ichigo croaked.

"I couldn't get her out of my mind… that's why I kept studying Japanese Literature, she said that it's her favourite thing to read…"

"Yuki had always love stories… she would always ask me to tell her stories before bed… and to make up stories for her…" Ichigo recalled fondly. Hitsugaya then couldn't take it anymore and ran back upstairs, forgetting his book.

"S-Shiro-chan!" Momo was about to follow Hitsugaya but Gin stopped her.

"Leave her, Momo… he needs to be alone right now…"

-------------------

"Do you need a lift, Ichigo?" Gin asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine now. I'll go on my own." Ichigo then took a paper from his pocket and gave it to Matsumoto. Matsumoto looked at the paper and back at Ichigo.

"What is this?"

"She would love it if you visit her… I'm sure of it." Even though Ichigo didn't tell who 'she' is, Matsumoto quickly understood and gripped the paper tightly.

"Thank you… Ichigo…"

"Anything for her…" Ichigo said before he pulled his coat closer and left the house.

-------------------

The next day, Matsumoto and Gin had dragged Hitsugaya out from his room and into the car, where Momo had waited for them to go. Hitsugaya kept grumbling on the way but couldn't help but notice the silence that stretch in the car.

"Where are we going anyway?" He decided to ask.

"The hospital, Ichigo wanted to meet us there." Gin said on the wheel.

"But I'm not sick."

"It's not about you, Shiro-chan…" Momo said with a hand on his shoulder. Now that just made Hitsugaya more curious and decided to patiently wait until they had reached the hospital to ask more.

-------------------

Hitsugaya was more that shock to see the name on the door. The name kept ringing in his head, with the face he's been yearning to see. He just hoped this isn't a dream, even if it is, he never wanted to wake up. Just seeing the name on the door he felt something warm burst out and his heartbeat quicken.

Hitsugaya then pulled the doorknob and opened the door, revealing Ichigo leaning on the wall, looking towards the person on the bed fondly.

"I see you've decided to come." Ichigo said, eyeing Hitsugaya whose eyes are fixed on the bed, or rather the person on the bed. It was her, it was Yuki, the real Yuki, her flesh and body. She didn't look that different except for the colour on her face and skin. And she's breathing…

"She was still in coma, but a month ago she passed the danger zone. The only thing we could do for now is wait for her to wake up…" Ichigo said as Hitsugaya carefully walked towards Yuki as if the sound of his footsteps would wake him up.

"Yuki…?" He whispered. Ichigo couldn't help but look with pity at Hitsugaya when he heard the helpless like voice that came out from him. He watched as Hitsugaya shakily took Yuki's arm and put it on his face, as if trying to savour the warmth he felt.

"It's me… you're going to wake up, right…?" Hitsugaya had always yearned for this moment, to actually be able to touch Yuki's hand, to be able to feel her warm hands on his face, her heartbeat and see the red colour on her cheeks.

"Toushiro, she had just got out from the danger zone a month ago, the exact day when you said she disappeared… her soul, it had gone back to her body and now we can only wait for her to wake up… the doctor said it could take days, months, years and even forever…"

"Then I'll wait… I haven't had the chance to tell her how I feel… she had done so much, but I was just taking advantage over it…" Hitsugaya said determinedly. Ichigo shook his had and smiled as he ruffles Hitsugaya's hair.

"Hey, thanks a lot… for being her friend when she's out from her body…" Ichigo's face was soft and Hitsugaya could see the gratitude in his eyes and he could only shook his had.

"She had done more for me… she had taught me that life is more than I think it is… and I shouldn't give up so easily…"

-------------------

Then Hitsugaya had gone back into his old routine, visiting Yuki, only this time at the hospital. The nurses are getting curious since Hitsugaya would always stay for a few hours and always brought either flowers or leaves from the Mother Tree. One of the nurses had the courage to ask Ichigo who the white/silver-haired boy was and Ichigo could only grinned at the nurses.

"He's my student, you could say that he met her once and became good friends."

When the nurse said it was likely more than friendship Ichigo's grin widened.

"Well, what can you say? Yuki's a killer ever since she was little, but both of them were very close that's all I could say." The nurses then swooned when Ichigo let out a serene smile and almost fainted when they saw Hitsugaya came back bringing flowers with a small smile on his face.

-------------------

One day, Hitsugaya came and was shocked out of his life. There she was, the girl he's been waiting to open her eyes sitting up on the bed, eating a cake with a smile on his face. Ichigo was there, but even if he's smiling, Hitsugaya could see the pain in his eyes. But his attention was more o the girl on the bed.

"… Yuki?" Ichigo whipped his head towards Hitsugaya and his eyes widened. Yuki looked at Hitsugaya curiously then back at Ichigo, asking the question that made Hitsugaya's heart drop.

"Ichigo nii-chan… who is he…?" Hitsugaya then dropped his flowers and Ichigo quickly hauled him out from the room.

"Toushiro…"

"W-What happened to her? How come she didn't remember me…?" Ichigo held Hitsugaya's shoulder to prevent from the younger from falling. Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya sadly before closing his eyes.

"It seemed that… she didn't remember what her soul did… the only thing she remembers are me and what she did before the accident…"

"But then…"

"I'm afraid… she doesn't remember you at all…"

* * *

**Read and Review People!!**

**Well, like I tell you last time, I don't like angst**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... I have this lying in my folder and I don't have the heart to not upload it...**

**I didn't really edit it and to me this looks a bit messy, but I hope you don't mind...**

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Bleach story, so I think I'm going to continue this...**

**I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

_**Déjà vu (I'll Still Be There For You)**_

"Ichigo nii-chan… who is he…?"

"It seemed that… she didn't remember what her soul did… the only thing she remembers are me and what she did before the accident…"

"But then…"

"I'm afraid… she doesn't remember you at all…"

/

"S-She…" Hitsugaya didn't believe a heart could break twice, but he was sure he could hear his heart broke for the second time. Ichigo saw that Hitsugaya's eyes darkened and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe… maybe you could make her remember… be a friend to her once more, do the things you like to do… maybe you can return her memories, or maybe you can make new ones with her…"

"But…"

"She did say for you not to give up so easily, didn't she?" Ichigo said with a raised eyebrow. Hitsugaya saw a challenge in Ichigo's eyes and he isn't one of those people to back down from a challenge.

"Yeah… she did…"

"That's what I'm talking about, now better go in before she decided to ask me questions I didn't want to answer." Ichigo said as he pushed Hitsugaya back into the room. Hitsugaya saw Yuki trying to move out from the bed and Ichigo quickly walked towards her.

"What are you trying to do, Yuki?"

"The flowers…" Ichigo then sighed and ruffled Yuki's hair.

"You should've called me."

"But you're busy talking…" Yuki said with an innocent face and voice. Perhaps she really has forgotten everything, Yuki had looked exactly like a lost 5 year-old. Yuki then looked behind at Hitsugaya and looked back at Ichigo, confused.

"This… is Hitsugaya Toushiro, my student." Yuki then looked back at Hitsugaya and bowed her head.

"I'm Yuki. I couldn't exactly remember things right now since Ichigo nii-chan said I've just woken up so I'm sorry if I forgot you." Hitsugaya couldn't blame the girl, after all, he has never heard of a soul getting out from its body either and he didn't know if the memories the soul had will flow to the body…

"But your face looks familiar though… have we met?" Ichigo then raised his eyebrow and shrugged at Hitsugaya's confused face. Yuki then rubbed her temples.

"Are you alright, Yuki?"

"I felt tired… my head hurts…"

"You should rest more… you just woke up."

"I want to go to Mother Tree…"

"Maybe I can ask the doctor to let you out for a while tomorrow. Now rest." Ichigo said as he tucked Yuki under the sheets and kissed her forehead. Yuki then looked at Hitsugaya and waved.

"It's nice meeting you, Hitsugaya-kun." Yuki said as Hitsugaya replied with a nervous wave.

"If you need anything, just call the nurse, okay? I'll be out for a while. Love you."

"Love you too, Ichigo nii-chan."

/

"Thanks for coming, Toushiro."

"… It's okay."

"Don't worry, maybe Yuki'll remember soon."

"When will she be discharged?" Ichigo then sighed.

"It might take a while… she's been in coma for years and the muscles on her legs and body are rather stiff, so she'll need rehabilitation so she could walk again. She'll be using a wheelchair for the moment."

"I see…"

"You better get back, Matsumoto and Gin might be worried if you hadn't gone back by now."

"See you at school, then?"

"I won't be coming to teach for a while until I'm sure that Yuki will be fine. She's still too fragile right now. Watch out for Renji though, you might not know what he'll do without me around."

"I can take care on my own." Hitsugaya scoffed.

"Well, see you later then."

/

"Hey squirt, whatcha gonna do without your protector around?" Renji said as he stood in front of a reading Hitsugaya.

"Shut up."

"Oh? You're talking back? That's rare."

"I said shut up, I can't read with your stupid voice ringing in my ears." Renji's face right now is red with fury and the people around them are scared as well as confused. The quiet and aloof guy Hitsugaya is talking back to the bully Renji?

"How dare you? And you kept reading this useless book, what? Japanese Literature? You wanted to be a poet or what? That's so lame." Renji said as his boys laughed. Renji then took Hitsugaya's book from his hand and Hitsugaya quickly pulled it back before he punched Renji in the face. Renji fall down on the floor with a dazed look on his face.

"Don't you dare… don't you even dare to touch my book!" Hitsugaya said menacingly as he walked away as the students looked at him in awe.

/

Hitsugaya got onto his bed and thought about the earlier events. No one is going to touch is Japanese Literature book, no one. It's too precious to be touched, especially by Renji. Yuki loved the book and he's not going to let it be wrecked by Renji's hands.

"_I think Japanese Literature is interesting."_

Hitsugaya looked at the dried leaf on his bedside and smiled. It was the leaf that Momo got from Yuki. He had dried it and made it as a bookmark to hold his memories. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and went off to sleep. Tomorrow he's going to pay a visit to the Mother Tree first then he's going to visit Yuki at the hospital.

/

"Oh, Hitsugaya-kun, right?" Hitsugaya looked up from his place under the tree and saw Yuki on her wheelchair.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" Hitsugaya quickly said as he stood up from the grass when Yuki wheeled closer to him.

"Ichigo nii-chan promised me we'd go here today. This is my favourite place to play when I was younger."

"I see…" Hitsugaya thought, trying not to be too obvious.

"Do you like staying under the tree too?"

"Yeah, I do. This place gave me memories."

"Ah, I see. I don't want to disturb you, so I'll be moving on." Hitsugaya opened his eyes and looked at Yuki who's trying to move her wheelchair.

"Wait!" Hitsugaya called in reflex. Yuki then stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"You can stay longer if you want, I don't mind." Hitsugaya tried to reason.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Thank you." Yuki said as she moved towards the tree and stayed there. Hitsugaya laid back down on the grass and tried to secretly eyed Yuki. She's very different than the one he used to know, she was energetic and always mingle easily, but now she's shy, sweet but still has her childish side. Hitsugaya wondered if she would ever get her soul's memory.

/

"Look who's here." Hitsugaya snapped his eyes open and saw Renji hovering over him.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to pay you back for humiliating me in front of everybody." Renji as he started cracking his knuckles. Hitsugaya then glared at him and remembered that Yuki is still there behind him. He turned around and saw Yuki staring both of them with fear in her eyes. Renji noticed this and also noticed Yuki looking at them.

"Oh? Who's this? A friend of yours, geek?" Yuki was frozen; scared to do anything when Renji started to approach her. Hitsugaya was about to grabbed Renji's collar when all of the sudden Renji pushed Kumiko's wheelchair. Then she fell and hit her head on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Hitsugaya roared at Renji.

"Hmph, geeks are friends with each other after all." Renji said. Hitsugaya was so angry he was about to punch Renji on the face when they heard a new sound near them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hitsugaya and Renji turned around and saw Ichigo stood not too far from them, face red from anger.

"S-Sensei!"

"What do you think you are doing to my cousin?" Renji's face was beyond shocked and he quickly fled. Ichigo and Hitsugaya quickly approached Yuki and saw that she was unconscious.

"The doctor will kill me when I got back…" Ichigo groaned.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't do anything…" Ichigo then sighed and rubbed Hitsugaya's head.

"Don't be, you know how Renji always showed up at the worst time." Ichigo said as he carried Yuki on his back.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She's just unconscious, nothing serious. Can you help me bring the wheelchair back?"

"Sure."

/

"Hello…"

"Oh, it's you Hitsugaya-kun. How are you today?" Yuki asked from her bed.

"I'm okay…"

"Is something wrong? You look troubled…"

"I'm very sorry for yesterday… I couldn't help you even though I was there…"

"It's okay… I'm kind of used to it…" Hitsugaya was surprised, was she used to get bullied before?

"Used to it? How?"

"Well… when my parents died, people would usually pick on me since they say that now I'm parentless and I'm useless without them…" Yuki said shyly as Hitsugaya gritted his teeth and tightened his fists.

"But Ichi nii-chan has always been there for me, I really love him. He's been taking care of me ever since and I'm really grateful." Yuki said, smiling happy while watching the blue sky from the window.

"Yuki."

"Yes?" Yuki turned her head around and saw Hitsugaya staring at her.

"Can I… know about the accident you were in?" Yuki was surprised as Hitsugaya was starting to regret his question.

"If you don't mind, that is…"

"Sure, but I can't remember much…"

"Anything you remember then, I don't mind."

* * *

**Read and review please! And don't mind about the messiness, I think this has been neglected for about a year...**

**I just recently read Eyeshield 21 fanfics, and I fell in love with the Fem!Sena ones *laughs***

**And when I read the comic, I fell in love with Riku (and perhaps it's also because of my fondness for Hitsugaya that made me like him so much)**

**I hope you guys liked it~!**


End file.
